


Unfinished Work #1: Untitled

by SinkingWithLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingWithLife/pseuds/SinkingWithLife
Summary: I haven't posted on here in a while. I'm not planning on writing new stories; at least not any time soon. I am just dumping all of my half-written, unfinished works here so I can delete them off my computer. I no longer want them but I also don't want to completely let them go. So I am only posting them here for memories sake for myself. Do not read.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis sat at the corner table, holding his mug tightly between his hands and occasionally flipping the page of the book that lay in front of him. He hadn’t bothered changing out of his pajama bottoms in the rush to get out of his house and away from his thoughts. Sadly, they followed him, they always do. His eyes were rolling over the words but not reading them. He sighed in frustration as he reread a sentence for the fifth time, trying to actually read what it was saying. Useless. 

 

“Um.” A throat cleared and Louis startled, spilling a bit of his tea on the pages. He snapped his head up and saw a boy standing in front of him and he felt envy towards him, because this boy was smiling like he just won a million dollars or some shit and Louis thought no one should look that happy at 8:00am, or ever. 

 

His eyes widened when he saw the now stained pages and quickly started apologizing, reaching for napkins and throwing them on the book, as if that would help.

 

Louis held up and hand and silenced the boy. He stood up straight and stopped throwing the napkins but kept apologizing. “It’s fine.” Louis cut him off and forced a smile of his face. He shut up and looked at Louis. “As you were saying?” 

 

He looked confused for a second but then brightened, “I was wondering if I could sit with you.” 

 

Louis quirked an eyebrow up and glanced at the other tables, there was only two other people in the place. He looked back at the boy who was now blushing. “Sure.” Louis said and gestured towards the seat. 

 

The chair made a scraping noise and Louis cringed. “I’m Harry.” He said as he settled into the chair, Louis noticed he didn’t have a drink. 

 

“Louis.” Louis said cautiously and eyed the boy, what did he want? Why couldn’t Louis just have this time, this moment, to himself? Can’t he suffer in peace? 

 

An awkward silence ensued until Harry broke it, “What are you reading. Um, were. Sorry about that.” He said and sunk down into his chair. 

 

Louis had to look at the cover to remember, “It’s Kind of a Funny Story.” He said. 

 

Harry nodded, “But what’s the name?” 

 

Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “That is the name, ‘It’s Kind of a Funny Story.” 

 

“Oh!” Harry blushed again. 

 

“Why are you here?” 

“What?”

“Why are you here?” Louis asked again, and gestured to all the empty tables, “There are like 20 empty tables that you could be sitting at, plus” he brought his attention to Harry’s empty hands, “You haven’t ordered anything.” 

Then Louis really looked at him. He had unruly curly hair and bright green eyes with so much life in them. He had on a shirt with kittens all over it and the sleeves were rolled up, revealing several tattoos. He was biting his lip. And some lips he had to. 

Compared to Louis dull hair and sad eyes, he was a god. 

“Uh, I actually just wanted to talk to you.” He trailed off and rubbed that back of his neck, looking at the table.

“Why?” Louis asked, because this boy was beautiful and Louis was, well he was there. 

Harry’s cheeks were the color of a tomato and Louis thought that was funny because he should really be the one blushing right now but he was feeling particularly empty today. 

“I- I wanted to um, just.” Harry groaned and Louis waited, “I wanted to ask for your number.” He breathed out and looked at Louis with hope filled eyes. 

Louis was in shock and stared at Harry. Harry nodded his head, “Well?” He asked and when Louis still didn’t reply he began standing up, “That’s fine if you don’t want to give it to me. I understand.” 

“Wait!” Louis said and Harry turned to him and smiled. “Give me your phone.” 

Harry happily handed him his phone and Louis’ fingers shook as he typed in his number. He handed it back and Harry winked, “I’ll call you sometime.” Then he walked away, leaving Louis at the table with a wide eyes, cold tea, and a ruined book. 

 

And that was how it started.


	2. Unfinished Work #2: The Girl Who Did NOthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is cringey but I still want to remember it. Lmao. I changed our names.

On September 22, 1999, there was a baby girl born and named Kait. Her parents were very happy. 

Now fast forward almost 14 years and it is now September 3, 2013. She turns 14 in a short while and she does nothing. Well, she learns and studies and of course, watches New Girl. (The show she is currently hooked on.) She goes on Tumblr and reblogs/likes Klaine things. She does chores when she needs to and eats. Well, maybe she doesn’t do nothing, but she certainly doesn’t hang out with people.

You see, when her BEST FRIEND (Angel) was in Arizona, she forced her into social situations. But now she’s not there and Kait doesn’t hang out with any people outside of school. 

Her friend Angel is pressuring her into going outside and talking to Leo.


	3. Unfinished Work #3: Through The Haze

Our time was running out. He knew, I knew, everyone knew. If anything in this world were truly inevitable, it would be the end. We don't think about it, haven't thought about in a quite some time now. Although the time brings us closer now, we still don't talk about it.   
I woke up first. The day was gloomy and grey, casting the room in which I reside with him in a subtle shadow. I didn't think about it. I still laid there next to him, his hand gripping the sleeve of my shirt as if it were a lifeline. When I laid my hand on to of his, he let out a quite sigh and released me. His breathing was soft. I got up to make breakfast.


	4. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description; The one in which Louis is an ice King with more problems than subjects and Harry was never supposed to be there.   
> “His features were like carved ice.” His cheek bones chiseled away with the ice picks that his gardeners used to make blocks of ice into something beautiful. He was beautiful.

Part One; The Discovery 

The gravel leading up to the heavy wooden doors was already covered in a fine dusting of ice. Just enough to make getting out of the car difficult. He managed though, barely, digging his heels into the slosh and closing the car door swiftly. Wet noises emitted from his shoes as he walked to the trunk where he saw his sister, Gemma, already hauling two heavy suitcases out. 

 

“There you are, you slug.” She breathed out, heaving another out and pushing it to his chest, he grabbed at it and allowed a light laugh to dance in the air, his breath coming out in clouds of smoke. “I thought you were going to stay in the car and leave me to do all the bloody work.” 

 

Harry raised his brows in mock surprise, “I would never! Grandma would never forgive me for leaving her alone with her second favorite.” She glared at him playfully as she handed him another one of his bags. 

 

“You’re very funny,” she muttered, throwing an arm around his shoulder as her luggage rolled behind her and she walked with him towards the door. “I can’t believe she fired Julio, her lawn is a complete wreck without him, look at this! You could drown in it.” 

 

“You could drown in what, Dear?” A third voice called out to the two below, struggling to make their way through the sinking yard and up the marble steps to their grandmother


	5. You

When I stumbled out of my car on my way to greet you, I wasn't ready. It wasn't just you there, but it may as well have been. That brief moment where neither of my feet were touching the ground feels substantial now. Acting as some sort of beacon telling me that this type of feeling, fear and uncertainty, would be the feelings I found synonymous with you. I didn't fall at that time, catching myself in the brink of time. Gazing up at her than you, that's when I said it.   
"That's a pretty old hat, huh?" You're face scrunched up in confusion and you looked to her. No one laughed until everyone did. I couldn't meet your face directly and instead hid on the arms of the people I was more familiar with. Anyone but you.   
Years would pass until I could treat you like that. It didn't take that long for anyone else, I should have known you were something completely separated from them. Something I want to touch but can't.


	6. After

After  
Nezumi x Shion Fan Fiction

When I returned to what had been No.6, my legs felt like jelly. My knees felt as if they might cave back like that of a crane as he pushed his way through the crowd of bodies, gathered so closely together it was nearly impossible to find an opening. He nearly tripped over pieces of rubble that had been the wall. He began sobbing in joy and relief as he spotted his mother amongst the crowd. Her short brown hair was tucked away into her white bandana, she had deep bags under her eyes and was worrying at her lips, only stopping to yell for him. "Shion! Shion!" She said, jumping up on her tip toes to get a better look. Their eyes met, both filled with tears.   
She began running towards him, disregarding all others because she finally had her baby back. He met her half way, instantly being enveloped into her warm arms, shaking with the feeling of it all. He gripped her tightly, pulling her impossibly close to him, letting a small "Mom." Spill from between his lips. Her right hand found its way up to his snow white hair, stroking it in a comforting matter.   
"My sweet boy." She said, pulling away from him and placing her hands on either side of his head. Her face scrunched slightly as she slightly ran the pad of her thumb lightly across the red mark that trailed down his body, looping around it like a snake? "What's happened?"   
He opened his mouth, and then closed it, nearly bursting into tears once again when the memory of everything he's been through flashed through his mind. She didn't say anything further, once again pulling his body flush to hers and rocking them slightly back and forth. They stayed that way, Shion crying into the neck of his mother while she ran her fingers through his snow white hair, until someone bumped into them, shocking them out of the embrace.   
She smiled at him a wet smile, placing one hand on his back. "We should get inside." She said, leading him towards their small home. "We can talk about it inside, I'll get you a pastry." 

***

They talked about it. For hours on end, Shion's heart constricting in his chest as he relayed his account of his experience. He told her about Safu and how she had died for him. He told her about the dog keeper and how he washed dogs for her. He told her about Nezumi, how he had saved him. Countless times, how he went to hell and back with him, for him. He told her about the mountain of bodies and the bees that killed. He told her about the time before they were taken when the machines came and destroyed an entire town. He told her about the theater and 'Eve' and how Nezumi was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He told her about Nezumi's love for literature.   
She was silent the whole time. Tears fell from her eyes just as they did from Shion's. After he told her everything he could, everything he could handle at the moment, she gave him a small smile. Shion felt another tug at her heart. Forgetting the kindness of his mother after being surrounded by so much of the opposite. Her hand was cold on his shoulder as she sniffled a bit before speaking, "I-" She stopped, shaking her head before patting his knee lightly, getting to her feet. "I'll get you some tea." She disappeared from the room before he had the chance to deny her offer. 

***


End file.
